


Disinfectant and Pollen

by AngrySheepProject



Series: Love; no matter the type. [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/M, Floriography, Unambiguous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22192420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngrySheepProject/pseuds/AngrySheepProject
Summary: Anniversaries are special
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Series: Love; no matter the type. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597489
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Disinfectant and Pollen

She always smiled just a little wider on the day of the anniversary. Her cheeks blushed red as she laughed into the phone. The cold metal of her bracelet heating up against her skin and the familiar weight of a clasp at the back of her neck. 

The bell chirped as she pushed the door open, the smell of pollen tickling her nose. “I’m fine, Mom.” her shoes clicked against the tile. “No, I haven’t seen him yet. I still need to get the flowers.” The sun burned soothingly against the shoulder of her cardigan. 

A chuckle came out of her throat, warm and light like a bird. “I’ve been doing fine if that’s really what you’re wondering.” Brown eyes looked at the display case with curiosity. “Don’t worry about me. I’ll see you at nine, okay?” there was a pause. “Mhmm, love you too. Bye.” 

The woman behind the counter smiled, and her fingers grasped the fabric of her skirt. “I’m here for pickup?” 

If she noticed her anxiousness, the sales clerk didn’t say anything. She took her name and went into the back, coming back with a bouquet tied with a white ribbon. As she reached into her purse for her checkbook, the florist smiled wider. “Is it a special day?” she asked sweetly. 

She knew the woman was just trying to make small talk and decided to indulge her with a nod. 

Her perfume was powerful as she leaned a little closer. “Sunflowers, purple lilac, gladiolus, hydrangea, daisy, and sweet pea, aren’t usually a combination anyone orders often,” she remarked. “Is it for your sweetheart?” 

Finally pulling the book from her purse, she began to write out her payment. “Yeah, I’m going to be visiting him soon.” 

Something in her eyes must have shown as she handed the woman the payment because as she handed her the bouquet, the florist looked her straight in the eyes. “He must be wonderful if you’re giving him such well thought out flowers.” 

Her eyes widened as she took a step back, clutching the flowers as close as she could without damaging them. “Yeah,” she breathed. His laughter filling her head, and his smile started to occupy her thoughts. “The sweetest man I’ve ever known.” 

===

The vase was empty as she took a step inside the room. The smell of detergent hitting her like a tidal wave as she cradled the flowers in her arms. The sticker plastered to the fabric wrinkling with each step. 

“You never really understood why I liked flowers.” She eased the stems into the water, trying not to look at her surroundings. “I don’t really think you grasp the concept of Floriography.” 

Her chuckle was dry as she began to smooth out the wayward leaves. “But you still wanted to learn, just because it interested me.” The beeping was never-ending, almost rhythmic in a way. “You took me to the Botanical Gardens for our third date, and I think you fell in love with it too.” 

A lump lodged in her throat, and she finally turned to the bed, smiling at the sleeping face beneath the breathing mask and the tubes. And eyes that had been closed for a year. 

“Happy anniversary, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sunflowers-dedicated love
> 
> purple lilac-first love
> 
> hydrangea-heartfelt emotions
> 
> daisy-loyal love
> 
> sweet pea-symbolic of departure after a good time
> 
> gladiolus-faithfulness and remembrance


End file.
